


Все делятся со мной секретами (поделишься и ты?)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Афганистане он всегда заранее знает, когда запасы подходят к концу; машины всегда сообщают ему, если их трогали чужие люди, и Джон быстро становится известен тем, как хорошо (его называют параноиком, однако он не пропустил ни одной заминированной машины) он заботится о безопасности своих людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все делятся со мной секретами (поделишься и ты?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they tell me their secrets (will you tell me yours too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147628) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.

В детстве Джону не кажется странным, что его плюшевый медведь разговаривает с ним. Впрочем, он всё же осознаёт это, когда Гарри отнимает медведя и заявляет, что если Джон хочет получить его обратно, ему придётся найти его.  
Конечно, Джон точно знает, где медведь — он под кроватью Гарри, рядом с затерявшимся носком. Она называет его вруном и говорит, что плюшевые игрушки не умеют разговаривать, когда он объясняет, что медведь сам рассказал ему, где нужно искать. Он жалуется родителям — ведь это не он врёт, а она, но когда Джон рассказывает, что именно произошло, родители говорят ему то же самое.  
Он больше не возвращается к этой теме.

\--

В Афганистане он всегда заранее знает, когда запасы подходят к концу; машины всегда сообщают ему, если их трогали чужие люди, и Джон быстро становится известен тем, как хорошо (его называют параноиком, однако он не пропустил ни одной заминированной машины) он заботится о безопасности своих людей.  
Его пистолет спит с ним под подушкой и всегда даёт Джону знать, когда ему требуется чистка. Он шутит, чтобы подбодрить Джона, когда у того выдаётся неважный день, и хотя некоторые нюансы всегда теряются в переводе, Джон благодарен уже за одну попытку поддержать его.

\--

— Я не впустил его на этот раз! Как ты и велел! — верещит лэптоп, когда Джон заходит в квартиру с сумками из бакалеи, а Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Смотрю, ты поменял пароль, — заявляет он Джону. — Это больше не четыре последние цифры твоего номера плюс фамилия последней подружки, с которой у тебя всё было серьёзно.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает Джон (когда он проверял утром почту, пароль был именно таким), а его лэптоп довольным тоном сообщает случайные цифры и буквы, на которые заменил пароль Джона. Он разбирает сумки, прочищает измельчитель мусора — потому что измельчителю не нравятся застрявшие на его лезвиях гниющие кусочки пищи — затем вешает на место упавший с холодильника магнит.  
Когда он возвращается, Шерлок по-прежнему пытается взломать пароль, на его лице написана неумолимая сосредоточенность.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что у тебя есть собственный компьютер, и тебе не обязательно проверять свою почту через мой? — уточняет Джон, потому что всегда лучше знать наверняка. Кто знает — Шерлок вполне мог взорвать свой, или утопить в ванне, или ещё что-то.  
— Я не получал ничего важного, — пренебрежительно отвечает Шерлок. Его изящные пальцы порхают над клавиатурой, пробуя всё новые и новые варианты. — Дай мне ещё десять минут, и можешь забирать.  
Двадцать минут спустя – Джон уже успел принять душ — Шерлок по-прежнему пытается подобрать пароль. Когда Джон заявляет, что ему нужен Интернет, а Шерлок может повзламывать его компьютер в следующий раз, Шерлок с силой зло толкает лэптоп к нему через весь столик.  
И столик и лэптоп возмущаются такому обращению. Джон наклоняет лэптоп набок и поглаживает рукой по нижней части, успокаивая его.  
— Не делай так, — упрекает он Шерлока. — Это плохо влияет на технику.  
— Ну же, — подначивает его Шерлок. — Залогинься.  
Он вводит пароль, и он оказывается неправильным; лэптоп хихикает:  
— Извини! Он изменился на старый! Попробуй ещё раз, пожалуйста!  
Он повторяет ввод, и приветственная тема играет в динамиках, а на экране появляется его рабочий стол. Шерлок впивается в него взглядом.  
— Этот пароль был двадцать вторым по счёту из тех, что я пробовал.  
— Может, ты сделал ошибку при вводе.  
— Я никогда не делаю ошибок.

\--

Но когда Джон на месте преступления вместе с Шерлоком, его способности не особо полезны. Вещи не всегда говорят с людьми, которых не знают, и даже если и говорят, эта информация обычно оказывается бесполезной. Да и Шерлок к тому моменту практически всегда всё уже узнаёт при помощи дедукции.  
Бывают исключения. Например, сейчас, когда нужная улика — карманные часы, принадлежащие мужу убитой. Отданные в обмен на её браслет, чтобы держать их у сердца как талисман, пока он на обучении за границей.  
Джон хорошо знает, что вещи, которые долгое время принадлежали людям, всегда самые интеллигентные и отзывчивые. Как будто малая часть личности их хозяев передаётся и вещам, давая им некое подобие души. Его служебный револьвер никогда не станет стрелять в чужих руках. Скрипка Шерлока всегда отзывается созвучными его настроению нотами и помогает своим пением, когда Шерлок в раздумье.  
— Я здесь для того, чтобы помочь. Можешь сказать мне, что случилось? — шёпотом спрашивает Джон, держа часы в ладони. Они рассказывают ему всё, что слышали перед тем, как она умерла, и сообщают точное время смерти. Их хозяин любил её — так что и они любили её и хотели помочь.  
— О чём они тебе говорят? — Шерлок забирает часы из его руки. — Это не её часы. Никаких отличительных знаков, но они старые, им по крайней мере лет пять, принадлежат мужчине. Её парню. Где он?  
— На программе по заграничному обучению. В Америке, — говорит Джон, не подумав.  
Шерлок на какое-то мгновение выглядит удивлённым, пока не вычисляет это же сам по содержимому её сумочки и степени поношенности одежды.  
— Ловко, — говорит Шерлок потом, когда они направляются домой. — Как ты узнал про Америку?  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
— Просто угадал.

\--

Телевизор не против включаться без нажатия кнопки на пульте, и компьютер охотно открывает нужную программу, не дожидаясь наведения курсора. Но, хотя будильник и рад позаботиться о своём заводе сам, или выключить сигнал как только Джон проснулся, он твёрдо откажется от идеи _не звонить_ вообще.  
Одно дело просить вещь сделать что-то, для чего она не предназначена. И совсем другое — уговорить не делать то, что она _должна_.  
Джон предпочитает просить вежливо, но он может и заставить, если того требуют обстоятельства. Обычно это отзывается Джону ужасной головной болью, но редко какие вещи могут противостоять ему — особенно если хозяева не любят их достаточно сильно, чтобы заслужить их преданность.  
Так что когда он заклинивает дюжину снайперских винтовок, каждый выстрел ощущается так, словно прошёл насквозь прямо через его голову. Но теперь у него достаточно времени, чтобы вырвать пистолет у Шерлока и выстрелить Мориарти в грудь.

\--

Проснувшись, он чувствует, будто его голова готова взорваться. По правде говоря, он не возражал бы против такого исхода, лишь бы боль прекратилась. Он не открывает глаз, лишь мысленно проверяет обстановку. Открывать глаза, чтобы осмотреться, слишком больно. Диван рад поддержать его, он мягко замечает, что постарается быть как можно более мягким и надёжным.  
Значит, он на Бейкер-стрит. Он заметно расслабляется.  
— Полиция не нашла труп, — говорит Шерлок.  
Джон пытается что-то ответить — возможно, _«Какой труп?»_ или _«Хочешь сказать, Мориарти жив?»_ , но его горло способно издать лишь болезненный стон. Он не может думать, и ему хочется выть от боли, но он понимает, что это лишь усугубит ситуацию.  
Его лица касается рука, ногти осторожно отскрёбывает что-то засохшее на его коже, рядом с челюстью. «Что-то» осыпается чешуйками.  
— У тебя шла кровь из ушей, но сейчас остановилась. И ты пришёл в себя. Что ты помнишь?  
— Больно, — с жалким видом выстанывает он. Боль — всё, что сейчас занимает его мысли. Всё, на чём он может сфокусироваться. — Не помню.  
Короткая пауза — затем Шерлок склоняется над Джоном, прощупывает пульс на шее. От него пахнет хлором и порохом.  
— У меня есть седативы, — мягко бормочет он. — Тебе можно их в таком состоянии?  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Джон.  
Он смутно чувствует укол в сгиб локтя, и затем всё пропадает.

\--

Когда он приходит в себя снова, агония уже уменьшилась от «Хочу умереть» до «Это худшее похмелье в моей жизни», и он опять чувствует себя человеком. Он по-прежнему лежит на диване, рядом телефон Шерлока — как и его пальто, а значит, сам Шерлок тоже недалеко.  
— Сколько времени? — спрашивает он, открыв глаза. — Болеутоляющие?  
— Почти три. Есть таблетки и морфин.  
— Таблетки, — хрипло отвечает Джон и позволяет Шерлоку помочь ему сесть. На кофейном столике бутылочка с аспирином, Шерлок протягивает её ему. Он вытряхивает на ладонь две таблетки, задумывается и добавляет ещё две. Глотает их всухую.  
— Я вырубился лишь на несколько часов? Это не так уж плохо.  
— Три часа следующего дня, — поправляет Шерлок. — Ты был без сознания больше суток.  
— И что насчёт Мориарти?  
— Тело не нашли.  
— По крайней мере, обвинений в убийстве не будет, — Джон, сдавшись, прислоняется головой к руке Шерлока. Шерлок замирает, но не отталкивает его. — Моя голова меня убьёт, — он закрывает глаза от яркого света.  
— Хочешь есть или пить?  
— Не сейчас. Может, пару тостов через несколько минут.  
— Что ты помнишь о прошлой ночи?  
Он помнит, как Мориарти схватил его и нацепил на него взрывчатку. Он помнит лицо шокированного — дважды — Шерлока. Он помнит, как остановил все винтовки в здании, а затем застрелил Мориарти. После этого всё как в тумане.  
— Мориарти поймал меня по дороге к Саре. Ты встретился с нами в бассейне, он угрожал убить нас. Я застрелил его. Мы убежали… Я вырубился в кэбе?  
— Да. Пришлось втащить тебя в квартиру.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Джон, но волоски на его затылке встают дыбом. Шерлок смотрит на него. Джон засыпает, ожидая, когда Шерлок сообщит о своих наблюдениях.

\--

— О, слава богу, — с жаром выдыхает Джон, когда, проснувшись в очередной раз, обнаруживает, что боль ушла. Он частично лежит на коленях Шерлока, под голову подложено пальто. Что-то — книга, понимает Джон, мысленно потянувшись к этому предмету — лежит на его груди.  
Шерлок закрывает книгу и кладёт два длинных, холодных пальца на подбородок Джона, повернув к себе его лицо. У Шерлока светлые, с вкраплением серого глаза.  
— Тебе больше не больно. Хорошо. Ты проспал почти сорок минут.  
Сев, Джон потягивается. Он чувствует себя значительно лучше, хотя по общему счёту всё ещё неважно. В его ушах засохшая кровь, синяк на ноге — он не помнит, как получил его. Он осторожно прощупывает всё вокруг, прислушиваясь к вещам в квартире, и ему немного больно, но это знакомая боль перенапряжённых мускулов.  
Шерлок по-прежнему наблюдает за ним. Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, Джон не обратил бы на это внимания, но с Шерлоком всё иначе.  
— В чём дело?  
— Когда ты схватил пистолет, все прицелы погасли. Все, в одну и ту же секунду.  
Это возможно. Джон не думал об этом в тот момент — он просто запаниковал и попытался остановить всё, до чего мог дотянуться.  
— Люди Майкрофта нашли взрывчатку, но они не обнаружили ни одной пули.  
— Это ведь хорошо?  
— Ни одна из винтовок не выстрелила. Как и мой пистолет, и уверяю тебя, я нажал на спуск. Как ты это сделал?  
— О чём ты? — не задумавшись, говорит Джон, это его обычный ответ в подобных ситуациях. Но на сей раз вопрос задаёт Шерлок, который видит куда больше, чем кто-либо.  
Шерлок, который смотрит на Джона с сосредоточенностью, приберегаемой лишь для самых интересных дел.  
— Что-то помешало оружию выстрелить. Ты бросился на меня прежде, чем я нажал на спуск, в тот же момент, как все прицелы погасли. Твои рефлексы не могут быть настолько хороши — только если ты знал, что произойдёт дальше. Или ты работал на Мориарти — в чём я сомневаюсь, учитывая, что ты стрелял ему в грудь. Ты помешал оружию выстрелить. Как, Джон? Как ты это сделал?  
Джон никогда ещё никому не рассказывал, но он знал, что если расскажет Шерлоку, тот ему поверит. На самом деле, он вполне уверен, что даже если бы он не рассказал Шерлоку, детектив сам рано или поздно бы догадался, а потом отомстил бы Джону за замалчивание такого секрета. Возможно, путём подкидывания мёртвых животных ему в постель.  
— Я велел им остановиться, — наконец говорит он. — Мысленно.  
— И это сработало?  
— Я поплатился жуткой мигренью, но мы ведь ещё живы, верно?  
Шерлок разглядывает его, затем расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
— Удивительно. Как это случилось? Это работает только на огнестрелах? Что ты ещё можешь делать? Расскажи мне всё. Я хочу знать.  
И он рассказывает — потому что всегда хотел поделиться этим с кем-нибудь, и когда он заканчивает, Шерлок подпрыгивает на месте, словно ребёнок, которому сообщили, что Рождество в этом году придёт раньше положенного срока.  
— Ты, мой дорогой Джон, удивительный человек, — вновь объявляет Шерлок и хлопает руками от нетерпения. — Могу я провести несколько экспериментов на тебе? Обещаю, больно не будет.  
Джон — наверное, потому что он просто немного безумен — соглашается.

\--

Эксперименты действительно безболезненны и даже интересны, потому что Шерлок исследует границы возможностей Джона с таким неподдельным восторгом, что он передаётся и Джону.  
Между ними всё остаётся по-прежнему, за исключением того, что теперь, когда Шерлок просит отправить СМС за него, Джону не нужно прикасаться к его телефону. Когда они посещают место преступления, Джон шёпотом сообщает ему всё, что, пока ещё, не под силу выявить дедукции Шерлока.  
И когда дома Шерлок играет на скрипке, она поёт для _Джона_.


End file.
